Night to Remember
by AstreaLunari
Summary: Set in modern day, Christine is an aspiring Opera Singer. But with help from a mysterious Pen-pal who calls himself The Phantom. Christine/Erik R


Waking up was never something Christine wanted to do so early in the morning. Especially on a cold winter day when it was still dark out. But Miss Christine Day wouldn't let something like a dark cold morning get her down. Not when she had her first audition tonight for her first real opera. Ever since she was little and after her father died, Christine started to sing. And for some reason, she took to it like a fish out of water. She never had a lesson in her life and it paid off in the end. She was a junior at Juliard and her life just seemed to keep getting better. Glancing to the right of her vanity, she looked at her acceptance letter and a smile flew across her face as she pulled out her clothes for the day and rushed to the bathroom to get ready for her big day.

Christine had always been a pretty girl and rarely wore makeup. Today she combed her long, curly brown hair out of her eyes and clipped it up in a half ponytail with a sapphire blue rose clip and painted her lips with a pale pink lip stain before pulling on her light blue skirt and sapphire blue shirt to match her clip. She picked up her cell phone and dialed her best friend's number. It rang twice before a females voice chimed through the speaker. "Yes, Chris?"

"Meg, tell me you have the music picked out for tonight. I am so excited to be able to finally audition." Christine giggled on the phone.

"Yes, Chris, I found something that I think will flatter your soprano." Meg said with a yawn, having just been awoken by her best friend. Christine heard the rustling of papers before Meg came back on the phone. "Think of me by an A.L Webber."

"I have heard that and I think it is perfect! Lets do it. Thank you Meg, I will talk to you later." Christine said and hung up before her friend could respond.

With a skip, Christine went to check her email. She opened up her Hotmail and saw that she had a message from a man she had been in touch with ever since she started singing. She bit her lip and opened it up:

"Dear Christine,

I am glad to hear you have an audition today and hope you get it. Please don't forget what I have been teaching you all along. You have to sing strong, proud, and with spirit. Like nothing in the world else matters. You are amazingly gifted and shouldn't give up on what you have been dreaming of. Good luck and I hope to be able to hear you soon singing with the Opera.

Sincerely, The Phantom"

The Phantom, she smiled as she read the name he had given himself ever since they started talking. There was something about him that made the name fit. He always seemed to appear when she needed someone the most. With a smile, she saved his letter in a folder and labeled it with the date, as she did with all his emails and began to type out a response, before realizing that he was on messenger.

OperaGirl: Phantom? Are you able to speak?

The-Phantom: I am, but only for a few moments My Angel.

Christine blushed at his response. He gave her the nickname when they first started to talk to one another. She looked at the keyboard and smiled brightly, it had been a while since they had truly spoken and the first couple times were her best memories. How minutes turned into hours, but for some reason, he never let her see what he looked like. He probably thought himself too unattractive for a girl like her or something so after the first time she asked if she could see him and he denied, she never asked again and accepted it with grace.

OperaGirl: I got your email. Thank you for the advice, and I will take it to heart.

The-Phantom: I am glad that you liked it. Do follow it, for it will be a sad day if My Angel of Music

not get the part in the Opera.

OperaGirl: It will indeed. But even if I don't get the part, I am honored to even be auditioning.

The-Phantom: It is a grand honor indeed. I wish you luck once again. But I must be off. I shall speak with you soon My Angel of Music.

OperaGirl: Farewell Teacher.

With that the two signed off and Christine turned off her computer. She looked at the time and sighed. It was time to meet Meg and rehearse the song that was selected.


End file.
